Estranged
by Mitsuki Nakao
Summary: Eles estavam separados, depois de muitas brigas.Mas quem sabe uma noite de Natal não pode mudar tudo?InuKag [Presente de Natal para Hikari Nakao]


* * *

_Resumo: Eles estavam separados, depois de muitas brigas.Mas quem sabe uma noite de Natal não pode mudar tudo?InuKag Presente de Natal para **Hikari Nakao****

* * *

** _

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha e Cia não são meus, não adianta insistir!

* * *

_

-

**Estranged**

_-_

_-_

* * *

_Para Hikari Nakao_

* * *

-

-

— Sempre comemoramos o Natal no apartamento da Sango-chan, esse ano poderíamos mudar. — Sugeriu Kagome, uma jovem de longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis.

O pequeno grupo de cinco pessoas estava reunido no apartamento de um dos integrantes, discutindo sobre onde iriam passar a noite do dia vinte e quatro – que por sinal era o dia em que se encontravam.

— Mas sempre dá certo quando fazemos o Natal aqui, por que mudar? — Perguntou um moreno de olhos violetas, sentado ao lado de Kagome.

Sango olhou para ele, incrédula.

— "_Sempre dá certo"_? No ano passado acabou a energia bem no meio da festa porque Miroku não tinha pagado a conta de luz.Ano retrasado eu esqueci o peru no forno e pegou fogo em tudo!Até hoje não comprei um fogão novo.Sem contar que em 2003...

— 'Tá bom, Sango, já entendi. — Rendeu-se Inuyasha, antes que ela contasse a vez em que eles beberam sakê demais e...Bem, isso não devia ser revelado.

— Então, o que vamos fazer? — Perguntou Miroku, que até agora estava calado.

— Nós poderíamos ir a um restaurante, sei lá... — Sugeriu Rin, a quinta e última integrante.

Inuyasha olhou com desgosto para ela, pensando quanto iria gastar.Já Kagome tinha adorado a idéia.

— Oh, seria maravilhoso! — Disse com os olhos brilhando. — Poderíamos ir ao Japanese Shikon.

— O quê?Só fui uma vez lá e não volto nunca mais!Além de caro, eles fingem que são americanos..._"Japanese"_...

— Dessa vez vou ter que concordar com o Inuyasha, o lugar é legal, mas o sotaque é forçado. — Ponderou Miroku. — Apesar de que, quem liga para isso?

Inuyasha bufou, e depois resmungou um "eu ligo!".

Kagome lançou adagas pelos olhos aos dois, enquanto fazia bico.Rin arrependeu-se de ter dado a sugestão.Sango resolveu falar – afinal, qualquer lugar seria melhor que seu apartamento.

— Concordo com a K-chan.O restaurante é muito bom, e como eles fingem ser ocidentais a comemoração deve ser ótima.

— Ah não, Sango, até você! — Reclamou Inuyasha, vendo Kagome querer esganá-lo.

— Então vamos fazer uma votação. — Disse Rin, decidida a dar um basta naquela discussão inútil. — Quem quer ir ao Japanese Shikon, levante a mão!

Todos ergueram suas mãos, menos um moreno emburrado.

— Ótimo, vamos passar o Natal lá.Todos concordaram. — Disse Kagome sorridente.

— Eu não concordei! — Rosnou Inuyasha.

— Você não conta. — Esnobou Miroku, logo depois ficando branco de medo vendo o amigo mostrar-lhe os punhos.

— Claro que o Inuyasha conta! — Defendeu Kagome, fazendo o mesmo sorrir vitorioso. — Mas ele perdeu, de qualquer forma.E mesmo que Sesshoumaru estivesse aqui e não quisesse ir ao restaurante, a maioria ainda seria nossa.

O moreno voltou a ficar emburrado, e afundou no sofá.

Rin levantou-se.

— Bem, se já terminamos, vou para casa.Sesshy não vai gostar caso eu me atrase para hoje à noite.

Despediram-se, e como Kagome tinha vindo de táxi, pegou uma carona com ela.

Não demorou nem um minuto e Inuyasha também foi, com o mesmo mau-humor de sempre.

Restaram apenas Sango e Miroku no lugar, já que moravam juntos.Um olhou para a cara do olhou, e depois sorriram aliviados.

— Graças a Kami o Natal não vai ser aqui de novo. — Disse ela.

— Sim, sim.Mas Inuyasha não me pareceu muito feliz.

Ficaram em silêncio, cada um com seus pensamentos.Sango foi quem falou primeiro, sem aquela alegria que estava no começo da conversa:

— Quando será que ele e Kagome vão se acertar?Eles namoram e se separam, namoram e separam... — Disse com pesar, pois queria muito a felicidade dos dois, e eles precisavam um do outro para isso.

Miroku suspirou desanimado.

— Eles se amam, Sangozinha.Um dia vão ficar juntos.

Ela sorriu.

— Odeio quando me chama de _"Sangozinha"_.

_§§§_

Inuyasha estava dirigindo, de volta para casa.Tão perdido em devaneios que por vezes quase causava acidentes, de tão desatento que estava ao trânsito.

— Kagome...— Murmurou, pensando alto.

Com raiva, bateu no volante e pisou no acelerador, indo cada vez mais rápido pelas ruas de Tóquio.Kagome apossava-se de seus pensamentos, lhe atormentando dia e noite.E quando ele queria se reconciliar com ela, brigavam novamente.

A ira foi aumentou, e quanto mais ele se enraivecia, mais acelerava o carro.

— Maldição, por que a gente não pode dar certo? — Perguntou para si mesmo, enquanto parava com um solavanco na frente de sua casa.

Abaixou a cabeça, apoiando-a no volante de couro.

— Droga, era só o que eu queria... — Sussurrou.

_§§§_

O restaurante Japanese Shikon apesar de, como Inuyasha mesmo disse, fingir ser americano, era tipicamente japonês.

Como estavam no Natal, o local foi decorado todo em verde musgo e vermelho, contrastando com os enfeites orientais.

Era muito bem freqüentado e requintado, e estava cheio, mas Kagome tinha feito as reservas bem mais cedo.

Depois da porta de entrada, passavam por uma graciosa ponte de madeira, como as que haviam em antigos jardins japoneses, e embaixo desta tinha um lago artificial, tão pequeno quanto a ponte.

No primeiro ambiente tinha um bar, e passando por uma porta estava o restaurante.Nele tinham trocado as típicas mesas baixas japonesas pelas do estilo ocidental.

No horário combinado – às dez horas da noite – estavam todos em frente ao Japanese Shikon.

Kagome tinha pegado uma carona com Rin e Sesshoumaru, já que se recusava a ficar sozinha com Inuyasha, mesmo que este morasse muito mais perto do templo Higurashi.Sango e Miroku vieram juntos.

Inuyasha chegou sozinho e, de praxe, reclamando.

— Vocês viram o preço do _valet parking _daqui? — Ele disse em uma careta. — Cinco dólares!Por Kami, eles cobram em dólares!

— Pare de implicar com tudo, Inuyasha. — Disse Sesshoumaru ameaçadoramente, e no mesmo instante o moreno se calou.

Estava bem frio, e nevando, mas quando entraram no restaurante o aquecedor estava ligado, então puderam tirar seus casacos.

Kagome vestia uma calça jeans, com uma blusa preta de alças – e Inuyasha não pôde deixar de notar o _modesto_ decote em "V".

Sango trajava um vestido vermelho que ia até os joelhos, com um decote canoa que deixava o colo à mostra.

Ao contrário das roupas provocativas das amigas, Rin usava uma camiseta branca justa.Já a saia, bege e de pregas, ia só até a metade da coxa – o que deixava boa parte de suas pernas descobertas; constatou Sesshoumaru, com ciúme da namorada.

O mesmo usava uma roupa social, blusa branca de botão com uma calça preta.Já Inuyasha e Miroku estavam mais esportivos; ambos de calça jeans escura, e camiseta preta e azul, respectivamente.

Entraram no restaurante e passaram pela ponte, pela qual Kagome encantou-se, mesmo já tendo ido lá mais de uma vez.

Não passaram pelo bar, mas quando tentaram ir para a porta que dava acesso ao restaurante em si, foram barrados por uma mulher que usava um quimono lilás.

Inuyasha estreitou os olhos para a recém-chegada, que lhe sorriu falsamente.

— O restaurante está cheio, devem esperar. — Disse, com um sotaque americano forçado.

A mulher tinha os cabelos ruivos, visivelmente tingidos.Os olhos, que eram naturalmente negros, estavam verdes por causa de lentes de contato.

— Mas nós temos reservas.Sou Higurashi Kagome, reservei uma mesa para seis pessoas às três da tarde. — Disse, sorrindo simpática.

Inuyasha puxou-a para perto dele.

— Esta é a primeira parte do golpe desses falsos americanos.Falam que não tem mesa e nos empurram para aquele bar.

— Pare de ser chato, Inuyasha.Sei que quer acabar com essa noite, mas pelo menos por hoje colabore, é Natal! — Disse afastando-se, nem tanto por estar chateada, mas sim por não querer ficar tão perto dele.

Quando sentia o toque dele, um arrepio bom subia por sua espinha, e ela tinha a sensação de estar protegida.Mas não poderia se render tão fácil assim, já que estavam separados.

Inuyasha a olhou afastar-se e ir esperar pela resposta da mulher de quimono, que folheava o livro de reservas.Não sabia o que Kagome tinha, mas parecia que era insuportável ficar perto dele, já que ela sempre o evitava.

— Me desculpe, mas sua reserva não está anotada aqui. — Disse a ruiva, calmamente.

— O quê? — Gritaram todos ao mesmo tempo, menos Sesshoumaru que permaneceu impassível.

— Isso mesmo.Então, por favor, dirijam-se ao nosso bar e relaxem, enquanto esperam até que sua mesa esteja pronta. — Disse entregando-lhes uma senha.

Inuyasha olhou para Kagome, com aquela cara de "eu não disse?" e ela sorriu derrotada.

— Ok, você tinha razão. — Rendeu-se.

Quando todos estavam se dirigindo para o bar, Inuyasha se virou para a mulher.

— Nósiremos até o bar, mas não vamos beber nada!

— Claro, mas a consumação mínima é de dois drinques, senhor. — Disse sorrindo-lhe falsamente inocente.

Ele bufou e seguiu os outros.

_§§§_

Estavam há mais de meia hora parados no bar, com um certo tédio.Ninguém tinha bebido nada, pensando que assim seria mais rápido.

— A ruiva disse que a consumação mínima é dois drinques.Podem beber. — Falou Inuyasha, certamente irritado com a atendente.

Todos olharam para ele com aquela cara que não estavam com a menor vontade.Kagome quis melhorar o clima, e resolveu pedir uma bebida, olhando no cardápio.

— Humm...Como é este "Comemoração Tropical"? — Perguntou ela ao barman.

Ele sorriu, provavelmente porque lucraria.

— Digamos que seja bem animado!

Miroku olhou para ele, incerto.

— Oh, é exatamente o que precisamos! — Zombou, fazendo Sango e Rin rirem baixinho.Inuyasha estava muito ocupado praguejando algo, e Sesshoumaru não achou a menor graça – como se ele achasse algo engraçado.

Mas Kagome não se comoveu com as "críticas", e pediu o tal "Comemoração Tropical".

A bebida era uma batida num tom rosa-avermelhado, parecendo que tinha morango em sua mistura.Vinha com um guarda-chuva minúsculo enfeitando aborda do copoe um canudo colorido de formato diferente do normal.

Sango olhou para odrinque da amiga, encantada.

— Nossa, parece bom.

Kagome sorriu, se sentindo vitoriosa.Puxou o canudo para perto de sua boca e tomou o primeiro gole.

No mesmo instante, o barman soprou uma língua-de-sogra, chacoalhou um pandeiro e jogou um pouco de confete nela, fazendo todos rirem e entenderem o porquê de "comemoração" no nome.

— Apesar do confete, é bom. — Disse tomando mais alguns goles de sua bebida e, felizmente, não houve mais nenhuma _comemoração_.

Enquanto isso, Inuyasha não se envolveu nem um pouco com o clima festivo que tomou conta do resto dos amigos, já que Miroku e Sango resolveram pedir mais desse "Comemoração Tropical".

Ele observou um casal que tinha chegado depois deles sair do bar e ir para o restaurante,pois sua mesa já estava pronta.

— Como pode?Eles chegaram depois de nós! — Disse Inuyasha, apontando para os dois que já sumiam de vista.

— Não esquente com isso, Inuyasha.O bar é legal. — Disse Miroku, que ainda estava tirando os confetes do cabelo, sendo ajudado pela namorada.

— Pode até ser, mas estou com fome!

— Todos estamos, _irmãozinho_.Agora fique quieto e espere. — Disse Sesshoumaru, mas desta vez Inuyasha não quis se calar.

— Vou lá falar com a falsa ruiva, ela me deve uma explicação. — Disse desencostando-se do balcão e se levantando do banco em que estava.

Kagome olhou para ele, terminando de tomar o último gole de sua bebida.

— Por favor, Inuyasha, esqueça isso.

Ele olhou para os olhos azuis dela suplicando para que voltasse a se sentar, mas depois lembrou dela afastando-se dele e não querendo nem que ele tocasse sua mão.Lembrou deles brigando e das inúmeras vezes em que se xingaram.Lembrou da maldita ruiva tentando passar a perna neles.

— Eu vou. — Falou decidido, fazendo Kagome suspirar desanimada.

Foi até onde a ruiva de quimono lilás estava, com seu mau-humor no ápice ao vê-la sorrir com aqueles dentes excessivamente brancos que pareciam tão falsos quanto os cabelos tingidos dela.

— Pois não?

— Aquele casal que acabou de passar, ele tinha chegado depois de nós, por que já têm uma mesa?

— Ah...Sua senha está quebrada. — Disse, pois o aparelho apitava quando a mesa estava pronta, mas o deles não fazia nada.

Inuyasha olhou para ela, seus olhos violetas agora pareciam duas chamas.Ele estava realmente nervoso com aquela criatura.

— Então por que não foi nos chamar?

Ela sorriu, e dessa vez não foi simpática ou falsa, tinha um sorriso malicioso.

— Ora, eu não quis atrapalhar sua _"Comemoração Tropical"_ então chamei o próximo número, depois de vocês.

Ele fechou os olhos, buscando em seu ser alguma fagulha de paciência que lhe tinha restado.

— Agora vou entregá-lo uma nova senha. — Disse, dando para ele outro aparelho.

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos.

— Mas aqui está marcado 145, a outra era 52!

Ela examinou o aparelho, e depois voltou a lhe sorrir falsamente.

— Ah sim, mas este funciona.

Ele cerrou os punhos e se controlou para não bater na atendente.Respirou fundo e foi para o bar, esperar até que finalmente pudessem jantar.

_§§§_

Já eram onze horas quando sua mesa finalmente ficou pronta, e foram chamados para entrar no restaurante.

Para o azar de Inuyasha, a ruiva – que de acordo com ela se chamava "Amy", mesmo que ela quase tivesse deixado escapar um "Ayame", o que eles não faziam para pareceremamericanos?– era quem iria servi-los.O grupo a acompanhou até uma mesa que ninguém prestou muita atenção.

— Vocês se sentarão com mais duas adoráveis jovens, pois o Japanese Shikon está cheio.

No mesmo momento em que olharam para as _"duas adoráveis jovens"_ todos ficaram surpresos – nem preciso dizer que Sesshoumaru pouco se abalou.

— Kikyou! — Gritaram Kagome e Inuyasha, fazendo a mulher sorrir.

Rin estava estática, e forçou um sorriso.

— S-Sarah...Que bom te ver aqui...

— O prazer é todo meu, _Rin-chan_. — Disse com sarcasmo, olhando para Sesshoumaru maliciosamente. — Que ótimo que você veio aqui, Sesshy.

Ele estreitou os olhos para ela como se quisesse cortar seu pescoço naquele instante, e Rin agarrou-se a seu braço.

— Não posso dizer o mesmo pra você, Sarah. É sempre um azar encontrar com você.

Kikyou resolveu interferir com aquele clima ruim que tinha ficado entre sua amiga e Sesshoumaru.

— Bom, então por que não se sentam?

— Nós poderíamos arranjar outra mesa. — Disse Kagome, e Rin e seu namorado concordaram no mesmo instante com ela.

— Oh não, o restaurante está cheio demais, teriam que esperar mais uma hora ou mais. — Disse Amy (Ayame), forçando-os a se sentar.

Renderam-se então, já que seus estômagos clamavam por comida.

Kikyou puxou Inuyasha para sentar-se a seu lado, e Kagome se apressou em sentar do outro lado do moreno.Ela estava com ciúme, pois nada impedia que Inuyasha se envolvesse com Kikyou, já que estava solteiro.

Ah...Mas ela não iria deixar.E tinha uma vantagem, pois provavelmente a inimiga ainda não sabia que tinham se separado.

Miroku sentou-se ao lado de Kagome, e Sango ao lado dele.Sesshoumaru mais que rapidamente se sentou ao lado de Sango, e deixou que Rin ficasse entre ele e Sarah.

— Bom, hoje temos a comida típica de Natal.Peru, chester, entre outras coisas.Mas também podem pedir o que quiserem, como comida japonesa. — Disse Amy (Ayame).

— Acho que poderíamos ficar com os pratos de Natal, o que acham? — Perguntou Kagome, e todos concordaram prontamente.

Kikyou, só de birra, se opôs.

— Nós podíamos comer comida japonesa mesmo. — Disse, mas todos olharam para ela como se fosse louca, já que comiam aquilo todo dia. — 'Tá bom, engordem o quanto quiserem.

Acabaram por pedir a sugestão de Kagome, e Amy (Ayame) foi providenciar a comida.

Enquanto isso, Kikyou ficava puxando conversa com Inuyasha, enquanto Kagome desviava a atenção dele com um assunto melhor.Sarah tentava falar com Sesshoumaru, mas este prontamente a ignorava, muito entretido no discurso de Miroku sobre a copa de 2006 e as chances do Japão.

Depois de poucos minutos, a comida chegou e todos começaram a comer.

Kagome, Sango, Rin e Miroku que não estavam acostumados com os talheres garfo e faca, foram ajudados por Sesshoumaru, que viveu algum tempo na Inglaterra e sabia manusear muito bem eles.

Mas quando ele foi ajudar Kagome, ela ficava do outro lado da mesa, então ficava difícil para ele ajudar.

— Ajude ela Inuyasha, afinal, você morou comigo esse tempo.

Ele olhou para Kagome, com um certo receio.E se ela inventasse de não querer ser tocada por ele de novo?

Bem, desde que chegaram à mesa, ela tinha agido diferente – e ele nem fazia noção do porquê – então talvez ela aceitasse a ajuda.

— 'Tá bom. — Concordou, pondo sua mão sobre as dela e posicionando-a corretamente.Pôde sentir ela tremer levemente, visivelmente incomodada.

Ele olhou-a, enquanto ela parecia tentar se controlar.

— O que você tem, Kagome? — Sussurrou, para não chamar atenção de ninguém.

— Nada, nada. — Disse ela, abanando a mão para que ele largasse dela. — Está tudo bem, acho que já consigo usar.

Inuyasha a fitou, os olhos violetas mais tristes do que nunca, enquanto ela se afastava e comia a fatia de chester que estava em seu prato.

Por que ela sempre fugia?Por que ela sempre se afastava?Por que ela não deixava ele dizer que a amava?Por quê?

— Inu-chan, me ajude aqui, sim? — Disse Kikyou, que estava cutucando-o a um bom tempo.

— Claro... — Disse, ainda olhando para a ex-namorada.

_§§§_

Todos já tinham jantado, e agora conversavam, esperando dar meia-noite para a troca de presentes.Kikyou estava encostada no ombro de Inuyasha, que estava calado e só dizia algo quando lhe perguntavam.

Kagome continuava distante dele, e fingia estar muito interessada na conversa de Sango e Rin para notar como Inuyasha e Kikyou estavam próximos.Sarah já tinha desistido de dar em cima de Sesshoumaru, e foi embora assim que terminou de comer.

— Inu-chan, o que acha de sairmos amanhã? — Perguntou Kikyou, forçando uma conversa, já que moreno não parava de observar o prato vazio.

— Vou pensar... — Disse sem interesse.

— Oh, nós poderíamos ir ao cinema ou algo assim.

— É...

— Mas não que nós vamos fazer algo mais, apenas um passeio de amigos, já que você tem namorada. — Disse insinuante.

— É... — Foi então que ele lembrou-se de que não tinha mais namorada.Não que quisesse namorar Kikyou ou algo do tipo, só queria contar a verdade para ela. — Mas eu não--

Ele não conseguia mais falar, Kagome tinha tampado sua boca com uma das mãos.

— Ah, é claro, não há problema algum em um passeio de amigos. — Disse a morena, dando um sorriso amarelo. — Eu não me importo nem um pouco!

Todos da mesa se olharam interrogativamente, e Inuyasha estava ainda mais confuso.O que tinha dado em Kagome?Por que ela não contou que tinham se separado?Será que...

— _K-chan_, poderia deixar Inuyasha falar?Afinal, eu estava conversando com ele.

Foi então que a morena percebeu que ainda tampava a boca do ex-namorado.

— Oh...Claro.

— Então Inu-chan, você ainda tem namorada para passearmos como amigos?Se não tem mais então nós poderíamos...

— Não, Kikyou.Outro dia nós combinamos.Amanhã vou sair com a minha..._Namorada_. — Disse ele, olhando para Kagome com cara de quem não entendeu.

Ela apenas sorriu para ele.

— Já está quase chegando meia-noite! — Disse Amy (Ayame) surgindo do nada, fazendo todos se assustarem – menos Sesshoumaru, como sempre, sem emoções.

— Que bom, né? — Disse Miroku, ainda assustado com a ruiva.

— Sim, sim...Todos trouxeram presentes?

Sesshoumaru olhou para Amy (Ayame) como se dissesse "e o que você tem haver com isso?", e ela deu um jeito de sumir rapidamente.

Passados poucos minutos desde a aparição da mulher de quimono lilás, o relógio do restaurante badalou a meia-noite.Todos da mesa se abraçaram e desejaram feliz Natal uns aos outros.Kagome ficou fugindo de Inuyasha o tempo todo, mas sabia que uma hora ou outra teria que abraçá-lo.

— Kagome. — Ele chamou-a, depois de ter abraçado todos os outros, e ela ainda tentava escapar.

— Err...Feliz Natal. — Disse, esticando a mão para ele.

Inuyasha pegou na mão dela, mas em vez de apertá-la, como no usual cumprimento, puxou-a e trouxe a morena para um abraço.

Quando foi abraçada, Kagome sentiu a costumeira vertigem pelo toque dele, e acabou apoiando a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço.

Mais calma, e com aquela sensação de estar protegida, passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, enquanto as mãos dele repousavam em sua cintura.

— Por que têm me evitado, Kagome? — Perguntou ele, sussurrando no ouvido da ex-namorada.

— Não sei... — Disse ela, com a voz trêmula.

— Por que disse a Kikyou que ainda estávamos namorando? — Ele não mudava o tom sussurrado de voz.

— Não sei...

— Por que não volta pra mim, Kagome? — Disse, depositando um beijo na bochecha dela.

Foi a gota d'água.O corpo dela tremeu levemente em desejo, queria ter seus lábios entre os dele.Mas em vez disso, afastou-se com a cabeça baixa.

— Desculpe... — Murmurou ela, voltando a se sentar à mesa e tentando entrar na conversa dos amigos, que nem tinham percebido a cena, e agora iriam fazer a troca de presentes.

_§§§_

— Então...Vamos embora? — Perguntou Sango, vendo todos muito cansados.

Já era quase duas da manhã, e estavam esgotados.Apesar de tudo, a noite tinha sido agradável – pelo menos melhor que quando comemoravam o Natal no apartamento de Sango – mas talvez nem tão boa para Inuyasha e Kagome.

— Vamos, estou morta de sono. — Disse Rin, coçando um olho, levanto-se com a ajuda de Sesshoumaru.

Ela foi despedindo-se de todo mundo, mas quando foi dar adeus a Kikyou, não a achou.

— Ela foi ao banheiro. — Disse Inuyasha, depois de um bocejo.

Sesshoumaru e Rin caminharam até a saída abraçados, e quando Kagome lembrou-se de que tinha vindo com eles, não quis atrapalhar o clima.Foi pedir carona a Sango e Miroku, mas estes trocavam selinhos enquanto também iam em direção a saída.

Quando estavam quase chegando na porta, foram parados por Amy (Ayame).

— Me desculpem, mas vocês esqueceram de pagar a conta. — Disse estendendo um rolo enorme para Inuyasha, que estava na frente.

— **O quê?** — Gritou ele, e os outros se aproximaram para ver o valor.

— Por Kami!Quinhentos dólares! — Disse Miroku com os olhos arregalados, vendo a infinidade de coisas que eles cobraram – desde os pratos e as talheres que utilizaram até a cadeira em que sentaram.

— Isso é um roubo! — Falou Kagome, vendo que tinham cobrado até as idas ao banheiro.

Sesshoumaru apenas observava tudo, até que pegou a conta e chegou perto da falsa ruiva.

— Lembra daquela mulher que estava sentada conosco?Kikyou?

— Sim... — Disse Amy (Ayame) sem entender.

— Daqui a pouco ela vai sair do banheiro.Ela disse que pagaria a conta. — Falou ele, devolvendo a conta para a ruiva e indo embora abraçado a Rin.

Todos ficaram com o queixo caído, mas foram embora rapidamente, pois sabiam que Kikyou ficaria indignadaao saber que deixaram a conta para ela pagar.

Correram para o estacionamento, e cada um foi entrando em seu carro.Kagome percebeuque os casais estavam trocaram carícias, e que era melhor ir com Inuyasha, para não atrapalhar.

Ele já tinha entrado em seu carro, e se assustou quando ela bateu no vidro.

— Poderia me dar uma carona? —Perguntou ela, sorrindo.

Inuyasha estranhou, mas acabou concordando.

— Claro, pode entrar.

_§§§_

Estavam na frente do templo Higurashi.Já estavam parados e mergulhados num silêncio incômodo a mais de três minutos.

— Eu...Eu já vou... — Disse a jovem de olhos azuis, saindo do carro.

— Kagome! — Chamou Inuyasha, mais ela não virou para trás.

Ele saiu do carro, e quando alcançou ela, Kagome já estava quase subindo o primeiro degrau da enorme escada do templo – e ela não teria parado se ele não segurasse seu pulso.

— Vamos conversar, Kagome.

— Não temos nada para conversar. — Disse seca, sem se virar para ele.

— Droga, mas é claro que temos!Por que foge de mim?

— Eu... — Ela parou, e desistiu de contar o verdadeiro motivo. — Eu não sei...

Ele ficou com raiva, e a segurou pelos ombros, forçando-a a olhar para ele.

— Agora olhe nos meus olhos, Kagome.E diga que você "não sabe" porque foge de mim!

Ela mirou os olhos violetas dele, cheios de fúria e de dor.

Aquela cor...Aqueles sentimentos...Apenas traziam más recordações para ela.De quando brigavam, de quando insultavam um ao outro, de quando não se entendiam.

Uma lágrima escorreu por sua bochecha rosada.Apesar de tudo, ela o amava tanto.

Não agüentou e abraçou-o, afundando seu rosto no peito dele, enquanto chorava lembrando de como sofreu e foi feliz ao mesmo tempo quando estavam juntos.

— Kagome... — Disse Inuyasha, passando a mão pelos cabelos negros e lisos dela.Ele sempre estava confuso diante do que ela pensava ou sentia, mas naquele instante sabia exatamente o que se passava com ela, pois a morena estava sentindo o mesmo que ele.

Eles queriam estar juntos, pois por mais brigas que tivessem, eles nunca seriam felizes separados.

— Inu... — Choramingou ela, olhando para ele com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. — Por que tem que ser tão complicado?

Ele sorriu, e puxou o rosto dela com delicadeza para mais perto do dele.

— Porque isso é real, Kagome.

Eles foram se aproximando cada vez mais, até que tocaram seus lábios.Não precisavam de mais nada para se sentirem completos, apenas do gosto do beijo do outro.

Devagar foram se separando, e Kagome apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele.

— Quer voltar a ser minha namorada?

Ela sorriu, não precisando dizer mais nada.

Eles nunca mais estariam separados, não pelo menos neste Natal.

-

-

_Fim_

* * *

**Olá!**

**Estou sem tempo para falar muito, já que tenho que postar isso antes que meu irmão chegue e me expulse xD!**

**Foi minha primeira one-shot, que emoção!**

**Bem, vou dedicá-la a minha miguxa e nee-chan **Hikari Nakao**!Beijos miga, e brigada por tudo!Tomara que não tenha ficado muito ruim, apesar de ter sido feita ás pressas!**

**Feliz Natal, minna-san!**

**Vou indo, **

**Kisu kisu**

**Mitsuki**


End file.
